Roman Legion Monkey
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Highroller ordered the Zebra Brothers to get a victim for the ligers. The only one around was Hope. Will she make it?


Rome 54 A.D.

We see Rome as the camera zooms a bit to see a sign saying, _Another Appian Freeway for your safety_ with an arrow and under the arrow says, _Slow Chariots Keep Right. _Now we see a coliseum.

The camera fades to a poster saying, _Coliseum Today Detroit Ligers in Season Opener_ with a picture of vicious ligers and under it says, _Undefeated ligers out for first taste of victory_ as shadows of audience pass it.

"What a sight. The coliseum is packed to the brim." The sportscaster said in a ratio style. "A great day for the big event!"

The guards march in, playing the horn while the others marched with their spears.

"And here comes Emperor Highroller." The announcer said.

Horses pulled in a chariot with their tails styled from a 1950s Cadillac. In the chariot was Highroller, who was dressed as a Greek emperor.

Now the camera fades to see him looking around slightly.

"Emperor Highroller has finally consented to throw out the first victim." The announcer said.

"Okay, give me the victim! Come on!" Highroller shouted like a whiny baby.

A guard said, "But sir, we're all out of victims."

"Out of victims.?" Highroller said.

He waved his arms before slamming them while shouting, "Captains of the Guards!"

Quickly, the Zebra Brothers, who were dressed as roman warriors, came to him and salute.

"Get me a victim right away or you'll be the victims!" Highroller shouted, pointing at the two zebras.

The Zebra Brothers jump up in shock and zoom off screen. They were running while they got mad.

"Doh, what a grouch!" Sparky Black shouted.

"You can say that again." Sparky White said.

The zebras stopped in their place. Sparky White took out a horn and play it, making troops come out and clumsily form a group.

"Fall in! Forward march!" Sparky Black ordered.

The zebras and the guards marched as the Zebra Brothers repeatedly said, "Hup, two, three, four!"

A bit far away from them, in a rabbit hole next to a tree, a monkey popped out while eating a banana. The monkey have pink and white fur with a white heart mark on her chest. She wore a gold necklace with a star. This is Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short.

"Nah." Hope said, eating the banana."What's that?"

She notice something and said, "A parade! Oh boy, I love parades!"

Hope jump out of the hole and goes to where the 'parade' is. The zebras and the guards keep on marching until Hope catches up to them and marches along with them.

"Eh, what's up, docs?" Hope ask the zebras. "Roman Legion Day or something?"

"No, it ain't no Roman Legion Day. We got to find a victim to feed to the ligers." Sparky White said.

"Looks like you're out of luck, docs." Hope said, eating her banana. "No one's around but me. So long."

Hope walks away. The zebras stopped marching at what she said and smirked at her.

"Get that monkey!" The zebra shouted. "CHARGE!"

The zebras and their troops ran after Hope, who turns to see them. She jump and runs away from them. Hope hides around a big wall and puts her foot in front of the entrance. The troops got trip over by her foot with a crash. Hope smiles until the Zebra Brothers arrives, making her turn to them.

"Oops." Hope said, then ran off.

The Zebra Brothers chase after her. Hope ran by a horse and a chariot off-screen. The zebras stopped and saw the chariot. They got on it, thinking they could catch up with her.

"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, donkey! Hiya, hiya, hiya, donkey!" Sparky Black ordered.

"Do you think we've been hanging with Sportiflex a bit too much?" Sparky White ask.

"No. Why?"

The horse open his eyes and zooms away, making the Zebra Brothers stand mid-air and stretches them back into the two got up and saww the chariot pass Hope, who was running.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, donkey!" Sparky Black ordered the horse by pulling the reins.

"I swear, we do hang out with Sportiflex too much." Sparky White said.

When the horse stopped, the chariot flipped over on the other side and crash off-screen.

Hope saw this with a banana in her hand.

"Eh, these hot rod kids." Hope said to the audience.

"You moth eating monkey!" Sparky Black shouted.

The zebras' helmets made them short and over them while trying to slice Hope with their sword, but Hope dodges them with no problem.

"I'll slice you into rivens!" Sparky Black shouted.

"You two have been hanging out with Sportiflex, haven't you?" Hope said.

"Yes." Sparky White said.

Hope runs off, making the two spin around and fell out of their helmets. They got up, glaring at her as they grab a club and chases after her. They chased to the coliseum and into its labyrinth, where a sign says, _Beware of the Ligers._ Hope ran by a cage, which holds a liger. The zebras came by and stop in front of the cage.

"Now where's that skunk of a monkey go?" Sparky Black said.

The liger roared, scaring the twins into dropping their clubs. The zebras notice the liger and got mad as they pick up their clubs.

"Why you mangy critter!" Sparky White shouted, slamming his club on the liger. "Take that! Maybe that'll learn you to keep your big mouth shut!"

The zebras turn their backs to the liger.

"That long tail varmint's around here somewhere." Sparky Black said.

"We been hanging out with his cousin a bit too much." Sparky White said.

Hope turns a wheel, which slowly opens the liger's cage. The liger roared again, scaring the zebras. The two turn to the liger and slam their clubs on its head.

"How many times do I have to tell you..." Sparky White said as the two slowly hits the liger, realizing the liger's out. "... to... shutty... up..."

When they stop, the liger roared and the two ran off as the liger chase after them. The Zebra Brothers went into a room, close the door, and slam a plank on it to lock it. The liger's arms came out through the edges.

Unknown to the twins, they were standing on a small carpet as the liger's paw grabs it.

"Wait til I lay my hands on that shrewy monkey. I'll-" Sparky Black said until he and his brother were zipped under the door.

We could hear beating and roaring noises until they stopped. The liger push the carpet back with a pair of beaten up zebras.

Hope goes up the stairs, but gasp as she turns around and ran down with the Zebra Brothers after her again. Hope goes into a room and close the door, making the zebras run into it and dropping their swords and helmets. In the room, Hope jumps and backs up when she saw some large and vicious ligers. Good thing they're sleeping.

From outside of the room, the Zebra Brothers put their helmets and march into the room before closing the door. They glare at Hope, but were surprised to see Hope tip-toeing pass the sleeping ligers. She shush them to be quiet. Hope climbs up a ladder while the zebras tip-toes after her. A clock that dangles down by a string towards the room. The clock rang, making the zebras freeze and waking up the ligers into looking at them.

On the top, Hope was holding the string that held the clock until she drops it and use her foot to put the lid on the hole before leaving. The ligers viciously attacks the zebras with their claws and fire. The lid pops out as the Zebra Brothers try to get out, but kept on being pull back in twice. They finally escape as a liger arm try to find them until Sparky White slam and stomp the lid on.

The zebras runs off to find Hope when they stop to see a pit full of ligers glaring at them. On the other side, Hope stood there with her hand on the wall.

How now brown cows?" Hope said.

"No little, pink monkey can't out fox Sparky Black and Sparky White the captains of the guards." Sparky Black said.

"Temporary captains of the guard." Sparky White said.

"Would you just give us a chance to sound cool?"

They ran off-screen and came back with stilts.

"Okay, monkey. Now let's see who's the smartest?" Sparky Black said, smiling.

Hope pretend to sign in defeat.

"Oh, it looks like you out smarted me. Ooooh, whoa is me." Hope pretended.

As the Zebra Brothers make their way across with the stilts, the ligers try to reach them. The two zebras stopped and grab their clubs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shut up!" Sparky White shouted as he and his brother slam their clubs on the ligers.

Hope was holding saws and axes, and said, "Here guys." as she drops them to the ligers.

The zebra twins gasp as the ligers use the tools to cut the stilts. They try to go back, but they went down off-screen. We could hear roaring until the zebras, all beaten up, ran in mid-air and on the other side.

"I hate monkeys." The zebras said.

Hope goes to a door.

"I better get outta here while the getting's good." Hope said.

She goes in. The zebras went to the door and slam the plank on it before leaving. Where Hope is, she stop running when she hear cheering. Hope accidentally got herself into the middle of the arena. The Zebra Brothers victoriously joins Highroller in his box.

"There's your victim, your Highroller-ship." Sparky White said as he and his brother saluted.

"Release the ligers!" Highroller ordered.

The gates open and the ligers, roaring, ran out. Hope yelp and protect herself, but for some reason, the ligers rush by her.

"Huh?" Hope said, looking up and turns to see why the ligers missed her.

Highroller and the Zebra Brothers jumped a bit and ran off as the ligers climb up after them. The three climb up on a tall column and reach to the top. Hope put on a roman crown and said, "Well, like the Romans always say 'E. Pluribus Uranium'."

Highroller and the zebras hug each other. The column they were on is being chopped down by the ligers' claws. The twins put their helmets to their hearts as Highroller plays the fiddle, waiting for their fates. We hear roaring until the cartoon fades black.

Don't worry. They're still alive.


End file.
